


Like a crown

by Rogercat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Elia Martell Deserves Better, Established Relationship, F/M, Loving Marriage, Rohan, crowns as symbols for love, for Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: For Elia, the love from her two husbands presented two different meanings
Relationships: Elia Martell/Théodred (Tolkien)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Southern Renaissance (Dorne Renaissance)





	Like a crown

If love could be likened to a crown, then Elia would have some well-chosen word about that not all crowns were alike. 

“A crown of flowers that would eventually wither, hiding the sharp thorns to case pain…” 

For Elia, the marriage with Rhaegar was something she would not look back with fondness on. Sure, it had given her Rhaenys and Aegon, as well giving poor Rhaella someone to trust in an otherwise miserable life even with Viserys trying his best to keep his mother happy. 

“Viserys was a blessing for Rhaella, despite being born so long after Rhaegar, and he would care for her in all the ways that a such young child would understand.” 

But said marriage to the Targaryen prince had also shown Elia that Rhaegar was more alike some of his ancestors that he wanted to admit. Crowning Lyanna Stark as the Queen of Love and Beauty instead of her, the Dornish princess who he had married in front of the whole court, and then mysteriously vanishing with the Stark girl barely half a year after that she nearly died to give him Aegon, the needed son to be his heir. 

“Just like how blue roses do not exist in nature, his claimed fondness for me as the wife in an arranged marriage was all fake…” 

  
  


No, she would much rather accept the crown that presented the love which Théodred held for her. The Prince of Rohan was nothing like the Targaryen prince, as he had shown Elia several times. Saving her and her beloved children, three total strangers in distress risking death, had been the first clue to that difference. Unlike Rhaegar, Théodred was present almost daily in the lives of her children and could be found if they needed him, acting like a father figure for them both. 

If the crown presenting love from Rhaegar was of short-lived flowers that ended up withering as proof of how little he cared for Elia in the long run, then the crown from Théodred would be steel, long-lasting and strong enough to not break easily. A crown worthy of a true Queen. 

“Steel for protection, steel for strength and visible feelings.” 

Yes, now when Elia could see how different those two men were in personality and upbringing, then she would always choose the steel crown presenting her future in Rohan over the one made of flowers, for the future that she would have had in House Targaryen. 

“Elia!” he called from somewhere, bringing her out of the thoughts from the past moments, “would you like to join me for a ride?” 

“Gladly, Théodred!”

Yes, this was the man she would choose no matter what. If she somehow were to return to the past as in fairy tales, then she knew that despite everything that Rhaegar would end up causing, Théodred would arrive like a ray of hope in darkness, giving Elia the life that the Targaryen prince would never manage to offer her. 


End file.
